punchoutfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Macho Man
Super Macho Man has made multiple video game appearances; his first appearance was as the WVBA World Champ in the arcade version of Super Punch-Out!! in 1984. Later, he became the very last boxer to fight against in the Japan-only, limited-edition, Famicom gold cartridge game simply called Punch-Out!! Next, when Mike Tyson became the last boxer to fight against in Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! and later, Mr. Dream in Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream, Super Macho Man became World Circuit Champ. His final appearance was when he became champion of the World Circuit in 1994's Super Punch-Out!! for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. He is a stereotypical bodybuilder, taunting Little Mac by flexing his pectoral muscles in Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!, and incorporating his exercise routines into his powerful attacks in the SNES Super Punch-Out!! . His offense is similar to that of Soda Popinski with big uppercuts and hooks, except he has a different attack, his 'Super Spin Punch'. He utilizes two versions of this punch; for the first one he simply spins around 360 degrees arms outstretched and throws a quick haymaker at Little Mac. The second is a stronger one that occurs once he gets up from being knocked down; this time he moves back a bit and then keeps spinning around seemingly until Mac can dodge no more. Like the Bull Charge of Bald Bull, this one can also floor Mac in one strike. In the picture during profile mode in Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! (pictured above), Super Macho Man is tanned and has grey hair. But in the actual game, he has pale skin and black hair. This inconsistency in appearance only occurs in the NES versions (due to limitations of the time). The music played for Super Macho Man (also used for Von Kaiser and Great Tiger) is a quote from the classical composition "Ride of the Valkyries". Super Macho Man was also featured as a Hasbro action figure, in a Topps trading card series and in Valiant Comics Nintendo Comics System, appearing in the story "Fox and Hounds". In Super-Punch-Out!! (Arcade) Super Macho Man's first appearance was as the WVBA World Champ in the arcade version of Super Punch-Out!! in 1984. He's extremely strong and uses a 360 degree punch called 'the Macho Punch' to defeat the player. This attack will knock the player out and the only way to avoid it is by ducking. He fights a lot like the other fighters except that he punches a lot more often. He'll use his Macho Punch a lot so it's a very tough fight. In Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! In Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! Super Macho Man became World Circuit Champion. His attacks are very similiar to Soda popinski's as he uses the exact same punches except for his 'Macho Spin Punch' which he'll usually use two times in a row,but it doesn't require the player to duck as in the last game. His attacks are much slower than they were but he's still a lot harder than most of the opponents in the game. In the Japanese version of the game,Super Macho Man is the last opponent. Quotes from Mike Tyson's Punch-Out! *''I work on my tan harder than I'll have to work on you!'' *''I don't smoke… but tonight, I'm gonna smoke you!'' *''My body is just so totally cool!'' *''My super spin punch is totally cool!'' In Super-Punch-Out!! (SNES) He once again returned in Super Punch-Out!! as the World Circuit Champion. He's weaker than in the previous games and much easier than the other opponents in the Major circuit. He attacks almost exactly like in the old games but he uses fewer fewer ordinary attacks and more one-hit KO attacks which are usually very easy to avoid. He'll usually go down pretty quickly and is regarded as much easier than Mr. Sandman, the Champion of the previous circuit, the Major Circuit. In Punch-Out!! (Wii) He has been confirmed to be in Punch-Out!! (Wii) in the World Circuit. He mostly uses attacks that take a lot of effort to avoid and do a lot of damage such as the Macho punch. In his bio, he is shown to be a popular boxer in Hollywood, constantly being followed by paparazzi and signing autographs while working out and going on dates. It was also known that Super Macho Man was one of the people who was knocked out by Mr. Sandman. In Title Defense Mode Super Macho Man returns in Title Defense to fight Little Mac once again. His appearance doesn't change that much except that his pants change color to a darker blue and his hair also changed. He has a new fighting scheme but his punches are pretty much the same as before. His Macho Spin in Title Defense Mode is faster. In the video at the beginning and the cutscenes, it is revealed that Little Mac has taken away Super Macho Man's spotlight and women (albeit reluctantly), to his consternation. Category:Characters Category:Punch-Out!! console characters Category:Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream characters Category:Super Punch-Out!! arcade characters Category:Super Punch-Out!! console characters